leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorcerer (Teamfight Tactics)
}|Sorcerer| }| }| }| } |set = 1 |icon = Sorcerer TFT icon.svg |item = Yuumi |synergy = Sorcerers' basic attacks grant twice as much mana. All allies gain . * 3 Sorcerers: +40 * 6 Sorcerers: +120 * 9 Sorcerers: +200 }} The Sorcerer trait represents champions who fight with magic, with the trait focusing on damage output through abilities. Strategy * There's three main categories to the Sorcerer trait: ** The first type is a majority of the trait, high damage special abilities. , , and give high AoE damage, while gives single target burst damage. ** The next two offer frontline units. With giving healing along with increased max health and being a tanky frontline unit along with support through mana draining. ** The final two can be viewed as support for Sorcerers. is more about stunning enemies; and is more about granting mana, allowing spells to cast even more rapidly. * It is a good idea to have centralized as much as possible so the most units get effected by his blue card. * could be a nice trait to add to a Sorcerer team. Assassin's make their enemies want to clump together, while Sorcerers want teams to spread apart to avoid the AoE. Items * Since the synergy gives spell power, items that make the champion attack faster or charge their ability faster are appreciated. is a good item for Sorcerers. can be an alternative for Rageblade, but this doesn't take advantage of the Sorcerer's innate. * and are amazing items on most of the Sorcerers. Increasing the damage dealt with their special abilities by a lot. * along with can allow a champion to accrue mana faster. This works well because is already a Demon, along with the fact you only need . Counters * and along with other defensive items are obvious choices to mitigate damage. Dragon's Claw being generally more important. * Spread out the team, a lot of the Sorcerers have AoE special abilities, and if all allied champions are grouped up, the Sorcerers are much more efficient with their spell casts. * A lot of the Sorcerers are relatively fragile backline units, can dispatch them quickly before they can cast spells. * is an amazing item to use against them, a good portion of Sorcerers have high mana costs, so they don't cast them too often, and interrupting their first spell cast is devastating. * and can help prevent them from every casting their special abilities. * Sorcerers have a great amount of burst damage. once they start casting spells, allied unit's health will quickly deplete. This is avoidable through the use of via or other similar effects. * is a natural counter to them with their synergy's high magic resistance. * on a tanky or safe unit can help punish the Sorcerers when they do cast their spells. * Units with long range, such as those found in the and traits can allow units to attack freely while still being spread far apart enough to avoid the area of effect of their spells. Trivia * Ironically, cannot utilize the innate since he does not generate mana. Patch History from . ;V9.18 * Bonus ability power changed to from . ;V9.16 * Bonus ability power reduced to from . ;V9.14b * Bonus ability power increased to from . ;V9.14 * . ;V9.13 - Added * Sorcerers' basic attacks grant twice as much mana. * Sorcerers grant ability power to their team. * , , , , , , . * . }} Category:TFT traits